


Laser-Tag

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: JK i love them, Pure, SO, Shit, christine gets scared, i cant tag, rich and jake get really into it ;))), so doesj eremy, the squip squad is pur, they go to laser tag, uhhh, weak ass cowards, whew, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The SQUIP Squad goes to play lasertag. Hilarity Ensues.





	Laser-Tag

**Author's Note:**

> um. so. hey. my last two fics fucking DIED because im not in those fandoms anymore,,,so,,,,uh  
> yeah!  
> if i never update it that's why  
> because my attention span is too short for my own good
> 
> feed me comments, they give my soul the power to survive

This was not a good idea. No, no, no. This was a horrible idea. One of the worst ideas in the world, actually. Because 1) Jeremy Heere hated running. 2) Jeremy Heere hated the dark, and Three) Jeremy Heere was a coward and didn't like being chased.

So. 

At least Michael would be there. And Rich. Rich was funny, and he was pretty nice. Jeremy hoped he was on the same team as Rich. Christine was nice. She couldn't be too mean, and Jenna always helped him if he got too stressed out. Jake and Chloe and Brooke were all pretty nice too. 

How Rich had convinced the group to go to lastertag, he didn't know. Well, Jake was obviously into it. But Chloe? And literally everyone else? Nah. Maybe Rich was actually hypnotizing them. Yeah, that was it. 

Jeremy vaguely remembered the rules from the instructor (no running, climbing, or jumping), but who would listen to rules like that? They were a pack of teenagers set loose in a dark space. Who knows what would happen?

Luckily, Jeremy's team consisted of Michael, Rich (good), and Christine. They were the blue team, whereas Jake, Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke were the red team. Oh boy. 

After they were set and the doors were closed, Rich immediately took off, presumably to find Jake and annihilate him. Jeremy stayed close to Michael, and Christine, the poor soul, went off by herself. 

Now, while Jeremy was cowering by Michael's side, Rich was stalking around on the upper level, grinning and ducking behind walls so no one would see him. After shooting Chloe and Jenna, Rich barreled down the ramp...to immediately find Jake. He was too damn tall for this.

Rich aimed his gun at Jake, having to physically look up at him. Jake put up his hands in surrender.

"Woah, woah, man, think about this," He started, grinning at his boyfriend, "If we  _team up_ , we'll be unstoppable." Jake had a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

"You think so?" Rich grinned, stepping closer and lowering his gun. 

"Totally," Jake said lowly, basically backing Rich into a wall. Rich was blushing, the little bi. 

"But before that," Jake started, leaning down so his lips were barely an inch from Rich's, "I gotta tell you something." 

Rich nodded his head barely, absolutely starstruck. 

"Just kidding." Jake said, giving Rich a quick peck on the lips and shooting the sensor on his chest. He ran off laughing before Rich could get him back. 

Bitch/ 

Chloe was absolutely pissed. She was out for  _blood_. Ready to kill anyone she saw. Specifically Rich. She stalked around the lower level, basically growling at anyone she even got a glimpse of. No one expected Chloe to get so into this. 

Brooke, on the other hand, was hiding. Yup. She folded herself up in a corner, and she hid. It was working pretty well for her so far. Well, it had been working, when Christine found her. But pure Christine, she was just too innocent to shoot her like this. 

"Here, wait, you can get out first," She had told Brooke. "I don't want to shoot you when you're defenseless, that's not fair." 

Brooke took advantage of this, ending in her running off while Christine groaned, trudging to the respawn center. Eventually, Brooke ran into an angry looking Chloe.

They teamed up. 

And by teamed up, I mean  _teamed_ up. They shot everyone. Everyone. They were the highest ranking players in a matter of minutes. 

Now, let's back up and go back to Jeremy and Michael, right? 

 

 

Michael was running around giving Jeremy a piggyback ride while he blindly shot at players. That's all that needed to be said about that. 

After the game, everyone was tired. Well, some of them were, specifically Michael. His arms hurt. 

The group decided on ice cream, and Jeremy wanted to pay. He had had fun, and he wanted to thank his friends for convincing him to go (Rich). So that's what they did, all crowded around in one table while they ate ice cream. 

There were only seven seats, so Rich 'reluctantly' sat in Jake's lap, shooting fake-glares at him and occasionally 'accidentally' smearing ice cream on Jake's nose or cheeks. 

So it was a fun time. 


End file.
